


my tears ricochet

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: song fic based on my tears ricochet by Taylor swift
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: song fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	my tears ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaa I strike again with my incredible ability to shove cadnis into any song I listen to

_We gather here, we line up_

Janis stood in line with the other girls.

_Weepin' in a sunlit room, and_

Onstage, a girl started to cry.

_If I'm on fire, you'll be made of ashes too_

Janis could feel Cady watching her.

 _Even on my worst day, did I deserve,_ _babe_

She pretended not to notice.

_All the hell you gave me?_

Every time she looked at Cady, all she could think of was the way those beautiful features had twisted as Cady hurled words at her from the driveway.

_'Cause I loved you, I swear I loved you_

The words that still stung not because they weren’t true, but because they were.

_'Til my dying day_

Janis climbed onto the stage.

_I didn't have it in myself to go with grace_

She’d written a speech, a long, bullshit one, but now she crumpled it in her hand. Screw that.

_And you're the hero flying around, saving face_

Cady smiled hopefully up at Janis.

_And if I'm dead to you, why are you at the wake?  
_

Janis ignored her as she began to speak.

_Cursing my name, wishing I stayed  
_

“...but Cady turned out to be just as fake as Regina,” Janis spat out, finally meeting Cady’s eyes.

_Look at how my tears ricochet  
_

She looked quickly away again so that she wouldn’t have to see Cady cry.

_We gather stones, never knowing what they'll mean_

“So you’re best friend screwed you over...”

_Some to throw, some to make a diamond ring_

Janis didn’t bother to filter the words as they poured out of her mouth.

_You know I didn't want to have to haunt you_

It felt good to let go, but she was distracted by the waves of pain radiating off of Cady.

_But what a ghostly scene_

A bus.

_You wear the same jewels that I gave you_

One long, panicked scream.

_As you bury me_

Regina George lay in the street, officially taken down.

_I didn't have it in myself to go with grace_

Janis didn’t bother to stay at school for the rest of the day.

_'Cause when I'd fight, you used to tell me I was brave_

She went home and cried.

_And if I'm dead to you, why are you at the wake?_

The girl she’d once loved was likely dead.

_Cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

The one she still loved had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with her.

_Look at how my tears ricochet_

Damian stayed with her as she sobbed.

_And I can go anywhere I want_

Janis cried for Regina, the stupid bitch who still didn’t deserve to be crushed by a bus.

_Anywhere I want, just not home_

She cried for Cady, who she still loved despite herself.

_And you can aim for my heart, go for blood_

She should have just let Cady apologize.

_But you would still miss me in your bones_

She could tell Cady wanted to.

_And I still talk to you (when I'm screaming at the sky)_

She muttered words through her tears, nonsensical ones that she wished Cady could hear.

_And when you can't sleep at night (you hear my stolen lullabies)_

And maybe Cady could.

_I didn't have it in myself to go with grace_

Because Cady was at her door the next day.

_And so the battleships will sink beneath the waves_

Janis gaped at her.

_You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same_

Cady began talking, words spilling out of her mouth faster than Janis could process them.

_Cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

“Plastic... I’m sorry... Janis...”

_You turned into your worst fears_

Cady was shaking, tears rolling down her face.

_And you're tossing out blame, drunk on this pain_

And now she was talking about Regina, ranting guiltily in the way one only can about an enemy that has met a terrible fate.

_Crossing out the good years_

“Caddy.”

_And you're cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

Cady stopped talking.

_Look at how my tears ricochet_

Janis leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers.


End file.
